The Smile's Are Not Always Real
by my name is marty
Summary: When the one person that's supposed to be your enemy become's your ally, then you know the team's in deep shit.
1. My Immortal

**I've been wanting to do a little story for one of my OC's this is more of a project and I want to Introduce her properly. This story is in it's own little universe because of my Endgame depression, all of the event's of Young Justice's season one happened. So enjoy. *I should be doing my homework ^.^' **

* * *

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me. _

_- _**_My_** **_Immortal,_****_Evanescenes _**

* * *

It was dark outside and ironically the stars shone bright above me like it didn't ever happen on a normal day. A normal night. I didn't know what normal was anymore. I didn't want to know what normal was but I couldn't keep living the life I lead, not after that.

"_Don't do it Rob! Please!" I was standing there on that damned bridge, my hands loosening they're grip as I inclined more towards the dark void. If he hadn't been super powered he wouldn't have been able to stop me in time to pull me back onto the ground. My knees gave in along with his and his soaked red hair fell on his face covering one hurt green eye. _

"_We died…" I whispered as I clutched for dear life, I clutched on to my best friend, my brother. The only real reason I was still alive, literally. He held me so tight, so afraid that if he let go I would jump faster. He didn't know how right he was. "You died, everyone died and I had to see it all."_

"_We didn't die, we're here. Dick, we are alive, I'm alive…" he whispered, whipping rain mixed with tears of my face._

I looked up to the sky and saw the moon, it was so hard to know that the one person holding you down giving you a reason, wasn't there anymore. I looked down and fear ran through me I closed my eyes and loosened slightly my grip.

_The gas bomb exploded, it resulted fear toxin from the scarecrow and I had swallowed a whole lot of it already. I saw thing that I shouldn't have seen, my fears everything I never wanted to see, feel experience it passed through me like a flame from my own personal hell. _

"_Rob! Robin! Listen to me, none of this is real, you have to fight it!" his voice, it shouted at me, at my fears. He tried to sooth the venom away as the rest fought the enemy off. Pain ran its course through me as something hot entered my veins. He still tried to sooth me, his voice soon lowering to a whisper. What really helped was that even then even if he knew it hadn't actually helped a lot, he yelled at my fears to go away._

He left, he left me. Nobody could have been bothered by me. Who was I? Nobody cared, I let go of anything and everything that could have held me back, I closed my eyes and let go. I felt a hand stop me and pull me back. Déjà vu.

Our knees gave out as I felt his familiar warmth against me holding me back stopping me from doing anything rash. He wasn't going to let go.

"You bastard." He whispered, there was no rain to camouflage my tears. They streaked down my face as he buried his own in the nook of my neck. I wanted to push him off. "I won't let you go that easily."

"You should." I whispered back I felt a wetness on my neck. He grabbed on to my hand and put pressure, such painful pressure. He held onto my hand like it would be the last time. And then I felt the guilt coming from him. Why was he guilty?

"No fucking letter like last time. No way to know what's going through your head. I thought I knew, thought you were okay. Five years ago it happened on the same fucking bridge and I didn't notice until I read that. What kind of friend am I? I didn't notice again, until I got to your apartment and saw it so tidy and empty, going into your room and finding nothing." He said.

I couldn't, I looked away.

"I'm sorry." I whispered out in a throaty voice. "I'm sorry." He held my hand like he always did.

"I love you; you're my brother, my everything."

"You're so cliché." I said looking at our hands.

"And you aren't alone, Dick. You have me, every single bit of Me."


	2. Broken

She looked from afar and then turned to her partner with a look of boredom on her face. The scene had been dramatic and she knew he wouldn't have the balls to actually go through with it. Even if he had let go of the railing she knew that he knew the other was already there to save him.

Fucking drama queen extremist. She looked back once more with a dead look in her eyes and saw they had left. She turned looking her overly dramatic partner in the eyes. She pushed the sun-glasses higher onto her nose and he did the same with his own wiping his eyes.

"What did you hear?" he asked.

"Nothing of importance." She answered monotonously.

"At least we know who they are." He sighed.

"No, we know who the speedster is, we are going to have to infiltrate as originally planned." She growled and for the first time showing some emotion.

"Annoyed?" she put her poker face back on and said nothing as she sat in the driver's seat. "Oh God, you're fucking crazy when you drive annoyed."

"Empath, you talk too much." She said quietly and passed a red light.

"And you're heartless but you don't see me complaining about it."

"You know why." She ended the conversation with a sharp turn. He inquired silently where they were going "We'll have to set this plan in action, now…"

* * *

She sat still on top of the gargoyle while Empath chatted her ear off through the com piece. She kept her eyes trained on the roof top across from the gargoyles; she took away the binoculars and let them hang from her neck as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Shut it and let me concentrate." She growled slightly losing control but reigned it in. The sky was smog filled and cloudy barely letting the moon shine through, it worked to a curtained caped crusader's advantage and hers as well. She stood from her place and jumped of the roof feeling the rush of falling before she teleported onto the roof she had previously been looking at.

Her contact had been waiting for a couple minutes now and she would be helping her infiltrate the league's kiddy team. She had been pacing and looking around for any sign that she was coming.

"Took you long enough." The elder woman said to the girl. The Cheshire mask went to the side of the woman's face as she turned to look at the younger Vietnamese. "One question, I'm a very curious cat, why are you doing this?"

"As heroes they'll stand together but as civilians they'll go down one by one." She said "Your sister, of course will go un-harmed." Cheshire nodded.

"I'll help you get into they're cave, poor little victim but only that, I don't want any of those over protective fools on my tail any more than they already are." Cheshire drawled out. "Tomorrow." It was her turn to nod. "See you then Nightingale."

She jumped off the roof falling gracefully and then disappearing back to the small apartment she and her brother lived in.

She sat on her bed and took the only picture of her family she had left; her parents were standing stiffly as they took the picture no emotion other than disdain portrayed on their face. Jeremy was not in the picture, he wasn't even actual family.

Opening a drawer she took out a small scalpel she used to break in to other houses. The blade was made of Nth metal not exactly what Nth usually was used for but it worked for her. She threw it and it impaled the wall across from her bed. The picture soon crashed against on door.

Glass scattered around and she couldn't have cared less.

"_Do it correctly!" Her father yelled at her. "Do it again!" and she did, she kicked, punched and stabbed until she couldn't no more._

"_I told you she wouldn't be fit to carry out the family legacy." Her mother sneered entering the room. She kicked harder and the practice dummy fell decapitated. "She doesn't even know how to snap another's neck." _

"_Again."_

"_I'm tired." The slap resonated throughout the whole house she knew it._

"_I said again."_

The room was filled with shattered lamps and broken wood as the only thing left intact was the bed frame and mattress. She punched the wall and the door opened and Jeremy hovered above the mess on the floor.

"You okay?" he asked quietly, he knew it was a stupid question; he was an empath after all. He felt the turmoil of livid emotion tumbling in and out of her system. She panted and the outer mask was the exact opposite of what the inside was. He knew she wouldn't answer, she never did.

"Go to bed." She said in her usual monotone.

"_In this business little girl if you show emotion you die. Emotions are you're weakness." Her father growled and the horror filled tears fell to the ground. She had brought home with her a small dog. Happiness was the first thing she showed after presenting the mutt to her father._

_Immediately he snapped the mutt's neck and threw the dog to the side and proceeded that speech. She hated him more if that was possible. _

He left the room but not before picking up all the broken pieces and stuffing them in the trash. He looked back and gave her the space she needed.

* * *

**Sooo, what do y'all think; good, bad, horribly crappy? Tell me or... I won't post anything else... please?**


End file.
